


Bento Delivery

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Kamata had to spend his summer delivering bentos, but the job wasn't as boring as he imagined.





	Bento Delivery

  
**Title:** Bento Delivery  
 **Beta:** [](https://duckyshimetai.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**duckyshimetai**](https://duckyshimetai.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Author:** Biohazard Geeky Nutcracker [](https://coolohoh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://coolohoh.dreamwidth.org/)**coolohoh**  
 **Length:** 600+ words  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Sakuraiba??? Sakumoto??? General Arashi Friendship  
 **Summary:**  Kamata had to spend his summer delivering bentos, but the job wasn't as boring as he imagined. 

**A/N:** Credits to folks on LINE chat for the inspiration!

 

 

It was Kamata's first day at work and he was grumpy. It was the summer holidays after all - while his friends were heading off to the beach, or going overseas on exotic holidays, he was stuck here in his father's shop.

\--------------------------------

"And so I spent the rest of the night hunting Sho-chan down!" Aiba exclaimed.

"Look! He even bit me when I tried to catch him!" Aiba protested as he waved his injured finger around in front of an uninterested Ohno and Nino.

Nino was engrossed in his gaming as usual, and Ohno...? He was just being Ohno, staring off into blank space.

"Next time if Sho-chan runs off like that again, I'll spank him!" Aiba declared.

Outside the greenroom, Kamata stood there, stiff as a rod, wondering what it was that he'd just heard. It was his very first delivery, and he’d already ran into trouble. What should he do? Barge into with the bentos anyway? He could already imagine the tabloid headlines - "Top idol Arashi members into BDSM". Kamata shuddered. Maybe he should just come back later and pretend this never happened. He did have other deliveries to make after all. Kamata hurried away, hoping that his presence had gone unnoticed.

\--------------------------------

Sho's stomach growled. Usually the bentos would be delivered before he reached the greenroom... But they were late today. Sho wondered why. He flipped around his phone mindlessly.

"Ne ne, Aiba-chan, isn't Jun-yan cute?" Sho asked, showing a photo on his phone to Aiba.  
"Eh? J's still with you?" Aiba exclaimed, loud enough that Kamata could hear before he'd even reached Arashi’s greenroom.

"I know right... He likes hiding in small dark places though… And when I try to catch him, he bites!" Sho sighed.

Aiba giggled as he thought of his own Sho-chan.

"And he needs a lot of attention... And he's very high maintenance!" Sho complained. He couldn't wait to get Jun out of his hands, cute as he might be.

"High maintenance...? Sounds just like the Jun we know." Aiba chimed.

"What are you doing here?"

Kamata nearly jumped out of his skin.

He turned around to see a stylish Jun standing behind him.

"Bento delivery? Bring it in." Jun swung open the greenroom door, holding it open for Kamata to follow.

 

There was a brief stunned silence as Jun entered the greenroom. Then as if on cue, all four Arashi members burst into laughter.

"What were you talking about me?" Jun asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sho denied vehemently by waving his hands and vigorously shaking his head. His face was beet red from laughter.

"You know that the walls are pretty thin, right...?" Jun stated.

"Remember I told you I was taking care of a parrot for my friend...?" Sho finally replied after catching his breath.

"Uhuh?" Jun frowned.

"Their daughter is your fan..." Sho managed to say before bursting out into laughter.

"Wait.... So she named the parrot Jun?!" Jun asked.

Sho nodded as he continued his laughing spell.

"I've been... Sleeping with Jun every night," Sho said between laughter.

"Geez..." Jun managed to keep a stoic face for a total of 10 seconds before losing it.

"By the way... I haven't told you yet Sho-chan... But i just got a hamster named Sho-chan..." Aiba confessed.

"WHATTT???" Sho yelled as he leaped up to whack Aiba.

"Gomen! But the hamster really looks like you!" Aiba tried to apologize while running.

Kamata quietly slipped out of the greenroom in the confusion before bursting out into laughter in the corridor. He was going to have a great summer.

 

—————Bonus—————

"Ne Sho-chan, where are you hiding?"

"Aw, you're so cute when you stuff your cheeks, Sho-chan," Aiba cooed as he whipped out his phone to take a photo.

"Aw, you're so small and fluffy... Eh wait, don't pee on my hands!" Aiba protested as he hurriedly put the furry creature down. As the little hamster fell off the coffee table and scattered away to freedom, Aiba panicked.

“SHO-CHANNNNNN!"


End file.
